Zega Fighters 1
Zega Fighters 'Story' Zega Fighters takes place 3 years after Florence Bertell Fighters: Senior Year, After Davon return home from Baltimore, along with Keenan. 'Plot' A Criminal Organization, known as Darkloo, plans to conquer the world through Darkness & Destruction, Darkloo is one of the highest Kriminal Organization in the world, as well as a Business Corporation known as Kelric, to others, Delta Blue as sent one a Mission to take down Darkloo, but in the process has kidnap Davon & brainwash him, but as the same Darkloo has set a tournament to begins his scheme, the Zega Fighters Tournament Begins 'Kharacters' Florence Bertell Akeen: A Half Human/Half Saiyan, is the protagonist of the Series, once part of the Florence Bertell Series, He is train by Davon, taken the roll as the Hero Donnie: A Half Human/Half Saiyan is the reincarntion of a Fusion Saiyan with the mystery but konfusing past, Donnie is intellegent but eager person. Donnie was also train by Akeen & Donnie Tavion: A Half Human/Half Saiyan is the God-Brother of Christian, Tavion is a very energentic person, love friendly sparring. Emily: Is Former Teacher at Florence Bertell but offend help them during certain situation, she's a big fan of Davon, during the High Roads-Florence Bertell Arc, while keep her duties as Teacher at the, she's even able to Copy the Ansatsuken style Davon uses to. Nicole: Is a former mentor to Florence Bertell, and now works for Delta Blue, she good friend to Akeen,she's a determined young woman who is friendly and respectful towards those whom she knows and cares about, but can be very brutal and sometimes condescending to those whom she does not hold in such high regards, but also possess Pyshco Powers. E.Akeen: Is cold and conceited, and is obsessed with fighting in order to prove he is the strongest, but over time he begins to slighty gentle, but still keeps the demonic sensation Phillips: Is a Clone of Davon, finally be free from both TEST & Mirror World kontroll, he is free, Phillips is like Davon but with a evil sensation but unlike Davon, Phillips only live to fight, while also trying to find other hobbies Hackett: Is a Clone of Louis, finally be free from both TEST & Mirror World kontroll, he is free, Hackett is like Louis but with a evil sensation but unlike Louis, Hackett only live to fight, while also trying to find other hobbies Langston: Is a Clone of Akeen, finally be free from both TEST & Mirror World kontroll, he is free, Langston is like Akeen but with a evil sensation but unlike Akeen, Langston only live to fight, while also trying to find other hobbies Wright: Is a Clone of Donnie, finally be free from both TEST & Mirror World kontroll, he is free, Wright is like Donnie but with a evil sensation but unlike Donnie, Wright only live to fight, while also trying to find other hobbies Davon-1: Is a Clone of Davon,more serious than he's counterpart and doesn't underestimate any of his opponents. He is also the Silent Type as well Davon-2: Is a Clone of Davon & very cocky and often underestimates his opponents. Louis-1: Is a Clone of Louis more serious than he's counterpart and doesn't underestimate any of his opponents. He is also the Silent Type as well Louis-2: Is a Clone of Louis & very cocky and often underestimates his opponents. Akeen-1: Is a Clone of Akeen more serious than he's counterpart and doesn't underestimate any of his opponents. He is also the Silent Type as well Akeen-2: Is a Clone of Akeen & very cocky and often underestimates his opponents. Donnie-1: Is a Clone of Donnie more serious than he's counterpart and doesn't underestimate any of his opponents. He is also the Silent Type as well Donnie-2: Is a Clone of Donnie & very cocky and often underestimates his opponents. D.Emily: Is the Dark Hadou of Emily but due certain sitution they became two being of there own, while Emily does have the Dark Hadou lingering in her, Dark Emily isn't as Brute & Evil as the rest of the Dark Hadou, unlike her, she's able to keep her sanity, but lives to fights & trying find something important in her life. Yolanda Will/Orochi Will D.Nicole Thumma Keenan Zhivar E.Dylan Travis AL' Nicole George Dion High Roads Jessenya Desean PJ L.Moe L.Van L.David Meya Raven Tearia Maya E.Davon Ethel Lolita Amy Stewart ♀ D.Jessenya Vasco DeAndra Keyaria Jessica 118# Ali Maurice Ramone Andre Delonte Scott Kell Freeze Star Flight Tyray Odis Ursula /Korrupt Ursula Eric Cliffton Delonte Colson Bridgette Sharron Shadow Tyray Storm Cooper Blue Clone Odis Zega (New Kharacters) Ty (N) Miyono (N) Saleenah (N) Lois (N) Queena (N) Flannery (N) Semi-Boss Zalrog (N) Xega (N) Zuli (N) Zagat (N) Mid-Boss Orochi Davon (N) Boss Zison (N) EX Davon (Florence Bertell) Christian